You Belong With Me
by TheDeiTroller
Summary: Blue is together with Green, but Silver won't allow it, since he's in love with Blue. Will show how much Silver knows Blue. Based on the song 'You Belong With Me'.


**A/N: Hey there! I know I should be working on my story 'The Gems', except I was hit by an idea to write... Drumroll, please!**

**(insert random name): *bangs a drum***

**This story, yeah, baby! This is based on the song, not the video, okay? Silver's POV, and 'you' refers to Blue (the gal). Warning: Green Oak bashing ahead.**

**Yeah, I know I should be working on my story 'The Gems' but I feel like doing this first. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or You Belong With Me. **

...

Silver's POV

You're on the phone with that stupid, I mean, your _boyfriend__, _Green Oak. He happens to be ranting about some 'wise' joke that you'd cracked about some baby photo of his. That's 'cause he doesn't understand you the way _I _do.

I'm in my room, a typical and boring Tuesday night - because you're too busy with _Green Oak _to hang out with _me_ -. I'm listening to loud rock music (music Gold will approve of), with the knowledge that he, Green 'Wonderful' Oak, doesn't like. He'll never know your tragic past, that I _do _know.

But his shirts are _always _well-ironed, while mine are crumpled beyond any iron to fix. He's also the Gym Leader of Viridian, while I'm just a lowly, wandering trainer, with a disgraceful and missing father.

I secretly fantasize about the day when you wake up and _BAM!_, you find out that what you've been looking for has been here all along.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? I know all your quirky little tricks, what makes you happy and your deepest, darkest fears. I've got in from A to Z. You've known me for about 11 years, so why can't you see? You don't belong with that _twerp_, otherwise known as Green Oak. You truly belong with _me_.

When your days aren't filled with Green, you always take a walk with me in... wherever we want to walk in. Sometimes it's parks with pretty flowers on the side (Erika and Gardenia would approve), other times it's the mall, when you want to check out the new trend, get more clothing or make-up, buy smoothies or buy new CDs. Yet other times we just adventure around the towns and cities and we (mostly you) would stir up trouble, while I'm whistling innocently on the sidelines. And this time, you're wearing the outfit I'd got a long time ago.

I really can't help it but think that this is how it should be. Not you going out on dates with Mr Stuck-up (he's more on the stoic side, but in my fantasy, he's stuck-up), but hanging out with me. "Hey, isn't this _much _better than being with _Green Oak?!_" is what I'd like to say, but I kept silent as you chatted on about clothes, girls and me.

And you've got this smile that is _much, much, _brighter than all the stars in the night sky. I haven't seen it in around two weeks since he brought you down to the pits by being really mean about you barging into his study without knocking. Okay, that was kinda rude, onee-chan, but there was _no need _for him to call you a "retarded bitch"!

You said you're fine when I had asked you about it. But, hey!, I know you much better than that; you can't deceive me. Hey, what're you doing with a guy who doesn't _know _how to treat a girl?!

His shoes are shiny, flawless and clean, but mine doesn't have a _hope _for reflecting light off it. There's always something wrong with my shoes; be it too tight, too big, or too moth-eaten, there had to be a flaw. My shoes _still _have the crud from the toilet at the gas station when Brock had decided to bring us out on a road trip. He's high and mighty Gym Leader of Viridian, while I'm not even Champion. I always fantasize about the day when you'd wake up and find what you've been looking for has been here this whole time.

Can't you tell that I'm the only one who knows you back to front, upside-down and sideways? Been here all this time, so why can't you see? You belong with me.

I was standing by, and waiting at your backdoor, for you to let me in. All this time, how could you not know? Maybe because it was little Greenie keeping you too busy to bother with _me_. You belong with me, Blue onee-chan. Otherwise, I wouldn't have bothered with this, right?

Oh, I still remember you riding your Wigglytuff to my house, in the middle of the night. You were upset about Green being too busy to be bothered with you. You said that he belonged with you. Funny; that's what _I _think about _you_.

I'm the one who makes you laugh, when I know you're about to burst into tears. I know your favourite song (The Boys by Girls Generation), and I know your dreams (to open a clothes store and to create new tricks with your Ditty). I know where you belong, and I know it's with me.

Can't you even guess that Green will never understand you? Only I will. I've been here all along, so why can't you see? You really, _really,_ belong with me.

Standing by and waiting at your door, ringing your doorbell and knocking on your door, while your neighbours stare at me like I'm a loony who's escaped from the mental hospital. All this time, how could you not know? Baby, you belong with me. And me only. Not Red, not Green, not Gold, not Ruby, not Pearl, but me.

You belong with me, not Green. Has it ever occurred to you that just maybe? You belong with me! Not Green...

...

**A/N: This is unusually long, which is hardly the length of any of my one-shots. But what's said and done is said and done, so don't cry about it. BTW, I'm not a Chosenshipper, as stated on my profile.**

**Review, and maybe - for you Chosenshippers - Blue will realise she belongs with Silver.**


End file.
